


GoTC: Wouldn't Blame You if You Preferred to Stay

by farad



Series: GoTC (Originally titled "Fluctuations") [4]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: "Ghosts of the Confederacy" series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/pseuds/farad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "He with us?",  "If a friend collects . . . ", and "Get Yourself a Real Hat . . "; Vin and Buck after Chris offers to go to Tascosa with Vin.</p><p>Written specifically for the "One Day Out West" challenge on the DnF group – what *did* Chris mean with the statement "Whiskey, a room, a bed, and more whiskey" offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	GoTC: Wouldn't Blame You if You Preferred to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> part of the series that brings Chris, Buck, and Vin together.
> 
> Thanks for my betas, Charlotte, Dail, and all the wonderful people at DnF who let me play.

  
_VIN:  
Hey, cowboy. Join you?  
I was thinking about getting an early start for Tascosa.  
CHRIS:  
I was thinking about whiskey, a room, a bed and more whiskey. Why don't you give it a few days?  
VIN:  
With this bounty on my head, I ain't got a few days.  
CHRIS:  
I've never met a man who was in such a hurry to get himself hung.  
VIN:  
Chance I got to take. Need to clear my name. I'm leaving in the morning. Wouldn't blame you if you preferred to stay.  
CHRIS:  
What are the women like in Tascosa?  
VIN:  
Don't come much livelier.  
CHRIS:  
See you in the morning._

From "One Day Out West"  
 (transcript taken from Zennerd's excellent website: http://www.geocities.com/zennerd/oneday1.html)

Vin watched Chris walk out the batwing doors of the saloon, half-listening to Josiah and Nathan on one side of him. He poured himself another shot of Chris' whiskey, stared at it for a long moment, then picked it up and drank it.

He'd told Chris no. Turned down the offer that had had him going for the past several days. Had him going since they'd left this backwater town to go save that Indian village.

'Whiskey, a room, a bed, more whiskey.' That had been Chris' official offer of the promise that the three of them – Chris, Buck, and Vin – had made before leaving this town. It had been the undercurrent between them since that evening on the cliff, when he'd told Chris about the bounty on his own head, when they'd teased Buck to the brink – and beyond. He couldn't stop the smile that came then, remembering the ease with which they'd gotten to Buck, simply by kissing.

Remembering the taste and feel of Chris, all that power and intensity pressing against him, into him – and he'd just turned it down.

With a sigh, he rose, pulling his hat low and heading for the door.

He wasn't surprised to see Buck and Chris talking further up the street, not surprised at the wide smile on the big man's face as he slapped Chris on the shoulder and started walking towards the saloon.

Buck. More memories, ones that made him smile. The man was sex on two legs. But sweet.

And that was why he'd turned Chris down, wasn't it?

He pushed himself off the rail, moving in the shadows and away. He didn't want to talk to Buck, didn't want to be convinced to change his mind. It'd be too easy.

He moved toward the livery, his attention focused behind him; he heard Buck call out to Nathan and Josiah as he entered the saloon, heard the creak of the doors as they closed behind the large man.

He crossed to the livery, instinct taking him to his horse.

He'd said 'no' to Chris. Turned down a night with him and Buck in the hotel room.

If he were smart, he'd pack up his stuff and leave right now, before he had time to change his mind.

Peso snorted as he entered the livery, his head bouncing once before returning to the food trough.

He picked up the currying brush Tiny had left on one of low shelves and approached the gelding. Peso cut his eyes toward Vin, stomped one of his big feet, but he didn't move as the man entered the stall. He loved being brushed, and Vin hadn't been doing a good job of it lately.

Chris had agreed to go with him to Tascosa.

The thought was staggering – he still didn't quite have his head around it. Didn't try to, really – would make it all the harder in the morning when he didn't show up. When he came to his senses, Vin thought, working the brush over Peso's shoulders.

He'd asked about Buck coming – 'What are the women like in Tascosa?' Only one reason to ask that.

But Buck wasn't ready. He looked better, carried himself better; the slash hadn't been that deep and they'd taken their time riding back to town. Giving Josiah and Buck time to heal.

Giving Chris time to worry over Buck , in his odd, backhanded kinda of way. He'd watched Chris bitching at Buck about what he'd done, watched him tell Buck how stupid he was for jumping in. And watched him hover whenever Nathan was checking on the wound, always close enough to do whatever needed to be done. Worrying.

He moved farther back, working along Peso's back and body. The big horse snorted a few times, but he didn't move, fully appreciating the moment.

Buck. He'd flirted with Vin, teasing as he had been from the start, his interest evident as it had been from the start.

And Vin was interested. He remembered Buck as well, his gentleness, his concern, his warm, easy kisses and slow, perfect hands.

His patience.

Where Chris was all intensity and raw power, lightning that burned through him in pain and pleasure, Buck was a slow-building fire, hot and bright and easy to be around, wrapping him in heat and waves of comfort that held no burn.

Buck and Chris, a pair of extremes that tempered each other well. They wanted him, he had no doubt about that.

And he wanted them. Badly. His cock throbbed now, swollen in his pants, excited just at the memory of sharing their bed that one time, and the memory of being with Chris several days ago, just after Buck had been injured.

But it was different now, in two ways. He'd seen the way Chris looked at Buck, the way he worried about him. The way he cared.

And he'd seen the way Buck knew Chris and worried for him, sending Vin to distract Chris when he was panicked, and knowing what way Vin would have to use to do it. Buck cared for Chris, too.

It was that caring that gave Vin pause. The fact that they cared for each other, possibly loved each other, made him wonder what they wanted with him. Fun, definitely, another thrill to add to their own loving.

But that was all they wanted, all it could be.

He could handle it as long as it was one more time, one last thing before riding out of town and never seeing them again.

But Chris was saying he was going with Vin. And he was asking if Buck could come, too.

Vin already felt more for them than he wanted to. If they showed up in the morning, they'd be proving themselves to be friends, close friends.

Close friends who cared about each other already and didn't have room for him to be anything else. He didn't want to be hurt.

If they didn't show up in the morning, he didn't want to have to live with the hurt of their lie – that they were coming with him when they really weren't. When all they wanted was to get him back in bed.

That understanding triggered action, and one of Peso's back feet stamped hard as he pulled the brush roughly over the thick hair of the horse's belly.

"Sorry," he murmured to the horse, easing back. Peso didn't deserve his moodiness. Yeah, it was time to pack up and move on, be gone before the sun was down.

"There are other ways to relieve that stress," a soft voice spoke behind him.

He tensed, more surprised by the voice than the presence. He'd known someone was coming in the doorway, but he'd assumed it was Tiny.

He was already letting them distract him – just thinking about them was enough to drop his guard,

He really needed to get out, now, before he got himself killed.

"Vin?" Buck's voice was still soft, but he stepped forward, closer, and Vin could feel him reaching out.

He shifted away, rubbing up against Peso who snorted and tossed his head, turning to glare at Buck. The big horse bared his teeth, and Vin almost smiled.

Buck stopped, let his arm drop back down to his side, but he continued to talk. "Chris says you got better things to do tonight. That true?"

Vin sighed but he turned, casually catching Peso's bridle and pushing the bared teeth away. "Need to be getting on," he said, catching Buck's eye for a second before turning to look at his horse.

Buck snorted, sounding as irritated as Peso normally did. "He scared you, didn't he? Goddammit, man's got no patience."

The desire to protect Chris was instant and he almost didn't catch himself. But as he started to open his mouth, he realized that, in a way, Buck was right. Chris did scare him. Didn't matter that it wasn't the physical this time. Didn't matter what way it was, really. Chris did scare him. Buck did, too.

"It is what it is," he answered, knowing he was being vague. "It's been fun – but it's time for me to move on."

"Chris and I are going with you," Buck said quietly.

Vin shook his head. "Ain't no need in that." He stepped closer to Peso's head, letting it rest on his shoulder as he rubbed the white blaze on his nose. "You ain't well enough yet, and I don't think Chris oughta leave ya – "

"Vin." This time, Buck did touch him, a gentle press of his palm, then the bend of his fingers over Vin's shoulder. Peso made a deep noise, almost a growl, and Vin stroked lower over the long muzzle, pleased at his horse's protectiveness.

"You're scarin' my horse," he said quietly, letting the smile play at his lips.

"Chris scares you away and now you say I'm scaring your horse," Buck sighed. But he let his hand fall from Vin's shoulder and he stepped back. "That it then? You're too scared of us to stay around for a while?"

Vin sighed again. "Got things to do. Need to clear up this thing in Tascosa."

Buck was silent for a few seconds before saying, "You don't think we can get you out of this?"

Vin smiled at that, and for the first time, he turned to look directly at Buck. "Ain't really your concern, is it? But thanks, Buck, I appreciate yer worry. And Chris'." He pushed away from Peso, using the brush a few more times on the gelding's neck. "Ain't you, Buck, it's me. I just don't feel right about it."

Buck sighed this time, pushing his hat back on his head as he swiped at his forehead. "Goddamn him," he muttered, shaking his head. "Bull in heat."

Vin shrugged. "He needs to take care of you," he murmured. Behind him, Buck shifted again, and he tried not to think about that long body.

"What if we want to – "

"What if I want to go by myself?" he asked, letting his voice take on the edge of anger that he didn't quite feel.

"Do you?" The question was quiet and so sincere that Vin closed his eyes.

Hell no, he didn't. There wasn't much that he wanted less, truth be told.

Buck didn't give him time to flounder for an answer, though, knowing he had an advantage and using it.

"Don't I at least get a kiss good-bye?" The question was as soft and warm as his voice, not even pretending to be innocent.

A kiss would lead to sex, of course, something Vin's body had no problems with, even if his emotions did.

But the only other way this could end was in an argument about him leaving alone for Tascosa. An argument he didn't want to have, for damn sure not as the last thing he ever said to Buck.

He sighed, giving Peso a pat on the shoulder even as he turned. He wasn't surprised to find Buck crowding him, grinning like the fool that he was.

He was a little surprised that Buck didn't jump right on him, but instead, the big man leaned down slowly, his gaze never leaving Vin's.

The brush of the thick mustache was the warning before soft lips touched his. It was as pleasant as it had been the first time, slow and welcoming, full of the happiness and affection that was such a part of the man.

And as unstoppable as his tongue, which made quick work of finding its way into Vin's mouth. Vin didn't resist, though – his own tongue had plans and was enjoying this far too much.

Behind them, Peso snorted and moved, knocking against Vin with enough force to push him more solidly against Buck. The sudden movement broke the kiss, but gave Buck the chance and reason to wrap his arms around Vin, keeping him close even after he caught his balance.

"Seems your horse isn't scared of me any more," Buck murmured as his hands slid down Vin's back. "Maybe you should take a lesson."

He almost answered it – but that was useless, he knew. Buck would think what he would think.

It would just be easier to let his mouth do other things, things that would have a greater effect on Buck than any words Vin would have.

As he expected, Buck had no complaints as Vin kissed him, and was more than willing to be on the receiving end as Vin used what he'd learned as of late to tease the other man.

It also teased at him, too, so that it wasn't long before he was grinding his hips against Buck, surprised that he could want release again so soon; it'd only been a couple of days since he'd been with Chris.

"Lord, son!" Buck gasped against him. "I thought you and Chris – "

"We gonna talk or fuck?" Vin snarled even as his own hands went to the buttons of Buck's pants.

Buck's hands caught his, though, and while he tried to pull away, a slight grunt from the other man reminded him that Buck was injured. He stilled, but stayed tense, waiting for an opportunity to regain his freedom.

Buck was watching him, frowning now. "Chris ain't the only bull," he said quietly. "I can see why he might hurt you – you give the wrong impression when you get all excited like this."

Vin pulled again, watching the play of pain ripple over Buck's features, but the big man held him still.

"Do you want this – me?" Buck asked. "Or are you using this to – "

"Thought it was pretty clear," Vin answered shortly. "Even though all this talk is puttin' a real damper on my dick."

Buck stared at him, then, confusing Vin, the hands on his dropped away, freeing him. Worse, they caught his shoulders and gently pushed him away.

He stepped back, stumbling slightly, looking at Buck. The other man was still looking at him, but he shrugged his shoulders, resettling the bandage across his chest. Vin though then that he had probably been rubbing up against the wound; even though Buck hadn't said such, it had probably chafed at him, so that Vin was paying for it now, with Buck being all chatty.

"I know what you're doing," Buck said quietly. "I've done it myself – 'specially with Chris."

"Yeah," Vin shot back, a little shamed but not know why. "I was there – you fergot already?"

Buck blinked, then shook his head. "I don't mean that – no, I do mean that, but not like you do." He shifted, rubbing his hands on the sides of his pants, below his guns. "You're using sex to distract me – and yourself."

Vin shook his head, more pissed than disagreeing. "Must not be real good at it," he said, the bitterness lying heavy on his tongue.

Buck chuckled. "You're damned good at it, and you know it." But the smile didn't quite make it to his eyes. "What are you scared of, Vin?"

Vin let the anger come this time – almost happy to have it. "Bein' talked to damned death," he snapped, moving past Buck toward the door of the stall.

Buck's hand caught at his elbow, and without thinking, his hand curled into a fist and he drew back.

"Easy," Buck said, holding up his other hand. But his fingers tightened on Vin's arm. "You think we're just using you?"

"Ain't ya?" Vin shot back. "Why the hell else would ya ask me to join in? Seems you and Chris already got things figgered out."

The pressure on his arm eased a little, but Buck inched a little closer. "You'd be surprised at how little we have figured out," he said softly. "Hell, Vin, Chris and I – well, things have been kinda strained for a while now. Since Sarah and Adam . . . "

His voice drifted a little and he looked away. But he kept talking, his voice tight. "Chris' wife and son. They were killed in a fire several years ago. He and I . . . we were away, selling some horses."

All the anger drained away, then, but in its place came confusion and a sort of hurt. It wasn't his own pain though, but a worry for Chris. "They were both . . . " He swallowed, unable to keep going, but knowing he didn't have to.

Buck nodded, his hand slipping from Vin's arm. "He never blamed me, but . . . it's been hard for him. For me. What you see, what you been a part of . . . "

Vin shifted, not relaxing but no longer as hot. "I . . . I can't keep doing this," he whispered, more for himself than for Buck.

But Buck understood. "We're not using you, Vin, at least, not the way you think. I won't lie to you – it's been a long time since I've seen Chris as friendly as he is with you, and I'll do almost anything I can to keep you around. Call it guilt for what happened, if you want. Call if friendship – hell, call it love. I do love Chris, in all the good ways and probably in some of the ways we don't none of us want to think about." He looked back, catching Vin's gaze. "You make him smile. I can do that sometimes, but not as much – or as easy as you. I'd do almost anything to keep you here, just for that."

Vin knew the heat of the blush that warmed his face and burned at his ears. The thought that he had that kind of way with Chris, the mere idea that he could make someone happy – someone that he liked as much as he liked Chris –

"What we got is more than just fun in the hayloft," Buck continued, his gaze still direct. "We ain't gonna leave you hanging."

The word choice was a little unsettling – until Buck reached out and caught his chin, lifting it. It had been on purpose.

Vin swallowed, and Buck smiled. "That throat's far too pretty to be in a rope," he said, and the flirt was back in his tone.

Vin grinned despite himself, feeling more at home on this ground.

But just at the moment, Buck did that thing that Chris had done, his hand sliding up to cup Vin's face, curving under his jaw and over his cheek.

As Buck inched in, the kiss coming, he murmured, "Stay with us?"

He couldn't make that promise. Not yet. So instead, he moved forward, trying to press closer into Buck.

But the other man put a little pressure to his jaw, stilling him. "Then take him with you?"

He stared at Buck for a few seconds, ignoring the itching of his lips as they wanted to make contact.

"He's gonna follow you anyway. And I'm gonna follow him. So you can either accept it and make things easier on yourself or fight it and lose." Buck shrugged, and a flash of pain stretched across his face.

"Shouldn't oughta do that," Vin said softly, the words a little fuzzy because of the pressure of Buck's fingers.

Buck grinned. "Probably shouldn't do this either."

It was almost a blessing when their lips met again, more so when Buck's tongue slipped back into his mouth.

It didn't last long, though, Buck's hand on his face still giving the other man the control. As he pulled away, his breathing heavy, he said, "We should probably take this somewhere more private. Chris was – "

"No." Vin pulled away, but Buck didn't let him get free.

Instead, his other arm wrapped around Vin's shoulders, not pulling him close, but holding him in place. "All right, don't have to be the three of us," he soothed. He glanced up, the deep blue of his eyes flashing in the muted light of the stable.

Vin chuckled. "Roll in the hay," he said, and before Buck could stop him, he swept in quickly, licking up Buck's cheek.

Buck laughed, squeezing Vin's jaw before letting him go and stepping away.

The timing was perfect, as Tiny choose that moment to step into the livery. He nodded to them as he asked, "Y'all gonna be around for a while? I'm gonna head over to the Potter's store and pick up a few things. If you need anything – "

"We know where to find you," Buck called back, his eyes lighting.

But the climb into the hayloft let Vin know that Buck really wasn't as well as he seemed; his movements up the ladder weren't clumsy but they were more forced than usual. And slower.

It didn't stop him for reaching for Vin the minute Vin mounted the top rung of the rough ladder, pulling him close. They were on their knees, the hard floor under a layer of softer hay.

Vin caught himself, letting his hands hit Buck's shoulders and bracing himself before his chest hit Buck's.

"Don't tell me you've already changed your mind – " Buck started.

"Yer still hurt," Vin murmured. "Don't wanna destroy the mood by making you – "

Buck didn't let him finish, catching his lips. It was slower this time, back to the easy touching of earlier.

Not that it lasted long. His body was still as needy as it had been and he was erect and desperate within minutes, his hips pressing into Buck.

There was an equal hardness there, one that dug into his belly, given Buck's longer torso. It felt good though, long and slim, and Vin remembered how it had felt in his mouth.

He drew back enough to speak, pitching his voice low. "Ya need ta sit. Or maybe lay down. Let me take care of ya."

Buck smiled at him, soft and full of a feeling that Vin had believed wasn't there. "Don't think you're the one who has to prove anything," he answered.

His hands shifted, and before Vin knew what was what, he was on his back, Buck over him, their groins rubbing together.

"Your chest," he gasp as Buck bore down, grinding just enough to make sure that he wasn't going to last long.

"It's all right," Buck answered, and Vin passingly realized that only their lower bodies touched.

It was good, great even, but it wasn't enough. Before he could make a move, though, Buck slid to one side and one of his hands was pulling at Vin's pants, freeing him with an ease that Vin didn't want to think about.

Not that he could think; calloused fingertips were stroking over his cock, pushing back his foreskin and touching him knowingly.

Pain colored the edges of his awareness as he bit himself to keep from making noise. Buck was talking to him, but it was difficult for him to think, his body climbing quickly to the brink.

He was close, his hips moving, thrusting, picking up speed –

The hand was gone, leaving him gasping around his own wrist, his erection throbbing painfully with every beat of his thumping heart.

Air swirled above him, small sounds flowing over his ears as Buck murmured something else. He slipped away from the edge of orgasm, his breathing slowing just a little, control returning. He moved his arm away from his face, ignoring the marks of his teeth in his own flesh as he tried to focus on Buck.

His eyes caught the other man as he moved, bending – just before he was swallowed up into a well of feeling that made it impossible to think.

He tasted blood, felt a shock as his teeth cut through the skin on his wrist, but that was all in the background, a sort of background to the ecstasy of Buck's mouth on his cock, lush and hot and pulling him back to the brink. Something brushed across his balls, stroking them then rolling under them, lifting and tickling, then rubbing just past them against the sensitive skin there.

That was almost enough, but then Buck added his tongue, drawing over the slit at the tip, and Vin was pulled over the edge and into climax with an ease that would later scare him.

His first awareness was of the itch of hay against his neck, followed by the pinch of his skin as his teeth slowly let go. The taste of copper haunted his mouth, making him think of other flavors – and what had just happened.

"Buck," he murmured, trying to sit up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta – "

Buck was there then, smiling widely as he leaned down over Vin's head. "Bull in heat," he said, but it wasn't a bad thing. "Son, you've got to get out more."

Vin smiled, letting his elbows take the weight of his upper body. "Thanks," he said. "I can't remember the last time . . . "

Buck blinked, then shook his head. But one hand cupped the back of Vin's head so that when their lips met, Vin had no choice but to taste himself in the other's mouth.

Not that he minded, not at all.

Vin himself was lazy now, relaxed. But Buck was still aroused, and the strength with which he thrust into Vin's mouth brought it back to Vin's mind.

After a few seconds, he carefully pulled away, letting his eyes meet Buck's. "I can do the same," he said quietly, "return the favor." He struggled to sit up without pushing on Buck's chest, and felt a little relief when the other man sat back as well, letting go of his head.

"Don't have to do nothing," Buck said, but his hunger was clear in his eyes.

With no thought, Vin moved to his knees, tucking himself back in. But as he gripped the waist of his pants, thinking to button them closed, he was reminded that this might be his last time with Buck. Even if he did let Chris ride with him to Tascosa, there was no promise that he'd be coming back.

He rarely offered – it usually wasn't something he had to think about, others just took it.

But right now, with Buck, he did want it.

He looked up, not surprised to find Buck watching him and smiling. "You got something?" he asked. For an instant, Buck's eyes showed confusion, then understanding, then back to confusion.

"You mean – " Buck blinked as Vin was already nodding. "Vin, you ain't gotta – "

"Want to," Vin answered with his own smile. "Might be the last chance you get, Buck, with me anyway."

"Now you don't need to be talking like that," Buck said, but he was reaching into the pocket of his pants, fingers closing over something. Before he drew it out, he said, "You really want this, Vin?"

Instead of speaking, Vin answered by pushing at his pants, dropping them to his knees. He turned so that he was facing away from Buck, then looked back over his shoulder.

Buck's eyes were on his ass, his eyebrows stretched high in fun and want. Vin knew that the shirts hung low, covering much of his backside, but that didn't seem to hamper Buck.

As if with a will of its own, Buck's other hand moved forward, his fingers reaching beneath the shirt to touch Vin's skin. It was a light caress, almost tickling, and Vin tensed even as he enjoyed it.

"Last chance to back out," Buck said, and his voice had taken on a roughness that Vin knew was from need. His fingers stretched along the curve of Vin's ass, his palm warm. "You got one mighty fine-looking butt, boy." He squeezed, the pressure just shy of bruising, and Vin squirmed a little.

Buck moved in closer, and Vin heard something fall to the floor just before he felt both of Buck's hands on him, curving over his hips.

"You want me to take you this way?" the big man whispered into Vin's ear, the fine hair of his mustache tickling. "Not from the front?"

"Not a good idea to get too stripped down up here," Vin answered. "We ain't gotta lot of time." He started to lean back, then thought of the slash across Buck's chest; with just a twinge of nerves, he leaned forward instead, placing himself on his hands and knees, bare-assed, in front of Buck.

"Lord," Buck said, but it was a moan, and his hands were rubbing over Vin, pushing at his shirts to expose more of him, touching as much as he could. One hand was gone for a few seconds, and Vin heard it moving around on the hay near his foot. A soft 'clink' and he realized that it was a tin of something that Buck was using for lubricant.

Not much later, Buck was touching him again, slick fingers slipping into the private space he guarded, brushing over the opening to his body. He shivered at the contact, then gasped as it came back, pressing against him.

"You ready?" Buck asked, shifting behind him.

Again, he chose to answer with his body, pushing back on Buck's finger.

Buck hissed, before managing to say, "Christ, boy, don't hurt – " He faded off as Vin tensed his muscles around him. "Tight," he breathed, the word more like a hiss. "How did Chris . . ."

Vin didn't answer, reminding himself that he wanted this. He relaxed, thinking about the pleasure he'd had with Chris and Buck. Of Buck's gentleness.

"You're perfect," Buck sighed. "No wonder Chris . . . "

The finger inside him eased back, and when it returned, it had a mate.

He closed his eyes as the fingers worked him, stretching. It wasn't painful – actually felt good, especially when Buck found that spot inside that shot flares through his belly and made his cock try to rise again.

"Can't wait much longer," Buck muttered, adding a third finger. The thickness was uncomfortable now, but Vin forced himself to relax. He was nervous – he hated this position, but it was the easiest, and quickest. And he trusted Buck. He really did.

"Vin?" Buck's voice grated with need, a little skip under the sound. He was opening his pants, Vin knew the sounds of buttons catching on cloth, the groan as hard flesh was released from tight fabric.

"Come on," he answered, slightly annoyed at having to say it. He'd never had to before, not with others. Not with Chris.

Buck didn't ask again, for which Vin was thankful. Instead, he shifted behind Vin, lining himself up.

He tried not to tense, but his body knew too well what was happening. As Buck's fingers were replaced by the thick head of his erection, a spiral of panic twined around his chest, making it hard to breathe.

"Ain't gonna do this if you don't want it," Buck whispered, the words barely heard over the beating of his heart. "It ain't supposed to hurt."

Those had been amongst the first words Buck had ever said to him – and they had proven to be the man's belief about sex and about the nature of things between them. All three of them.

They had been the anchor Buck had used to keep Chris in check that first time, and even though he hadn't been entirely able, the pleasure Vin had gotten from them had far outweighed the pain.

And he knew it would be that way now as well. This was, after all, Buck.

The tension in his body eased and he let his head drop between his arms.

Buck didn't say anything, just used a little effort. The penetration was slow and easy, hurting just a bit when he was stretched wide, but then the worst was past and Buck was sliding slowly into him, warm and solid.

He didn't mean to compare, but he couldn't help it – he thought of Chris and Buck together, even though he had had Chris alone. Where Chris had pulled at the bit, hot and fast and wild, Buck was like a thick blanket on a cold morning, not burning, but soothing and, oddly, safe. He moved with intent, filling Vin, getting inside of him in ways that no one else ever had, not even Chris.

When he rested flush against Vin, as far in as he could go, he started withdrawing, keeping his motion as constant as he had going in. The stroking was even, not as sharp as it had been with Chris, not as balanced on the fine line between pleasure and pain. With Buck, it was steady and almost lazy, no rush.

Which was part of why he felt the coals of his own desire heat anew, finally catching when Buck tilted slightly, finding a new angle – and as he entered again, finding that one spot.

Vin didn't mean to moan, didn't mean to enjoy it, much less show it. But Buck knew what he was doing, and the care with which he worked to keep things good drew Vin back into the strum of desire.

One of Buck's hands drifted around Vin's hip, then down, stroking along his inner thigh. The touch was knowing and it hurried along the rise of his own erection, which came to almost painful need as soon as those fingers closed around it.

Vin gasped as his body jerked, suddenly needy for another release.

"Easy," Buck whispered even as he picked up the pace. "We'll get there, I promise." He twisted just a little, hitting that place inside Vin, and Vin heard his own whimper. "This is what it's supposed to be like," he said, as if teaching Vin was the only thing on his mind. "Supposed to feel so good you never want it to end."

It didn't quite feel that good, or maybe it did, but he couldn't wait. Buck seemed to be having the same problem, as the speed increased even more, the friction pulling them both toward release.

Buck was minding, though, matching the pace of his want to Vin's. It took Vin a while to see this – and with it came the understanding that Buck was waiting for him. That Buck wanted him to come first.

When it came to him, full-blown, like the way he saw a map or the terrain of a pending military battle, all clear in his head, the shock of it staggered him. Buck was waiting for him – as worried for Vin's release as his own. He'd known that the other man was generous and even sensitive to his partner's needs.

But this was so far beyond what he knew of being with anyone that it threw something inside of him, rather like the ground of his world shifting slightly to one side.

Buck felt it, for he gasped out quickly, "Not long." His thrusts were shorter now, not quite as deep, but they still set off the sparks that shot up his back and exploded behind his eyes.

No, Vin agreed as the spring in his belly coiled deeper and tighter, not long at all.

When it came, though, it was a surprise, and brought on by the simplest of things. For a short while, it seemed that they had hit a plateau, the rhythm stable, the pattern holding them both on the edge. It wasn't yet painful, not for Vin, anyway, and perhaps he had hit the what Buck had described, of wanting it to last forever.

Buck leaned over him then, his broad chest rubbing over Vin's back. Vin thought that it must hurt; one of the reasons he had picked this position was to protect Buck's chest from pressure or contact. But Buck was in control of this, and he would know what was too much.

It must not have bothered him much because he stretched over Vin's back, letting his other hand tangle in Vin's hair so he could pull Vin' head up. It wasn't rough, not like Chris would have done, more a way to lift his head and turn it to look back at Buck.

As he did, Buck kissed him, a deep, wet kiss that fucked his mouth as nicely as Buck was doing everything else. At the same time, he carded his fingers through Vin's hair, combing it carefully, not tugging as he was caught in tangles and knots.

He didn't really want to think about it, and later he would avoid it whenever it skimmed through his mind, but something in the way Buck played with his hair gave him a sense of security and love that he'd forgotten. Coupled with the way Buck was worrying for him, for his own release first, the last control slipped away and Vin arched, crying out softly, as he came again.

His climax brought Buck's, the other man driving deep inside as he came, causing the first pain as he pulled Vin's head, his fingers trapped in his hair.

But even in this, the moment of loss of control, Buck was aware of his partner. He stilled his hand, letting it lay possessively on the back of Vin's head even as he arched back.

Afterwards, Buck was still sweet, carefully letting go of his fading erection and then working his way free of Vin's hair with as little pulling as possible. For a few seconds, he propped on Vin's hips, catching his breath before slowly pulling free. Even this he did with care, drawing back slowly and tracing small circles on Vin's lower back to keep him relaxed as the flare at the head of his cock stretched the small opening.

As they came apart, Vin knew a sort of disappointment. There was no pain this time, so there was nothing to distract him from the emptiness and separation. No relief that it was over and that he hadn't been hurt worse..

He pushed himself to his knees, untying his bandana and using it to clean himself quickly. He was pulling his pants up when Buck touched him lightly on the hand.

"I think I've scared you even more," he said softly. "What'd I do?"

Buck was sitting on one hip, his own pants still open, his cock at half-mast as it slowly shrank. Sitting like this, his eyes bleary, his expression sated, he looked more like a kid who'd eaten half a pie for dinner.

It was hard to be scared of him.

Vin's lips quirked despite himself. "Made it too good," he said, and while he meant it as a joke, he heard the edge of longing in his own voice.

Buck looked up at him, sadness sharpening his features. "Can't never be too good," he said quietly, and the hand on Vin's curved to squeeze it. "Maybe give you a reason to take me along. Or maybe not to go at all."

Vin swallowed, looking down. He didn't intend to be short, but the talking was a little too close. "Gotta," he said, tucking in his shirts and finishing his dressing. "We been through this."

"I know," Buck said with a sigh. "I was just hoping that I was so good you'd reconsider."

The sadness around him seemed to grow, and Vin had another shift in his world. Buck really was thinking about him. Really wanted him to stay.

"Vin?" Buck rose to his knees as well, but he didn't try to dress. He caught Vin's upper arms loosely, more to get his attention than to trap him. "It was good enough, wasn't it?"

Vin looked up, startled yet again. "Yer worried about whether I had a good time or not?" he asked, almost shocked.

Buck frowned at him. "Yeah," he said after a second, his tone dry. "It's like saying it shouldn't hurt – there are just things that are they way they are – hell, Vin, you mean to tell me that no one's ever asked you . . . "

His face seemed even sadder at the thought, and Vin felt a stir of annoyance. "Ain't nothing for you to be worrying about," he said, pulling away and standing. Below, the sounds of the horses drew his attention, reminding him where they were. He stretched a little, feeling a slight ache but a nice tiredness. It'd been a long time since he'd gone twice in such a short time.

"You gonna wait until morning?" Buck asked as he pulled himself together.

Vin started for the ladder, looking down before swinging his leg over to start climbing. "Reckon," he said softly. "Should go now, but if you really think I should wait for Chris . . ." There was more in the question, and they both knew it.

"I do," Buck answered, crowding in close. He was on his feet as well, his head almost brushing the roof of the livery. "Thanks."

Vin looked up, seeing the sadness again but it was tempered by a familiar grin. "'Spect that works two ways," he answered. "You're something else, Buck."

The grin widened into a smile. "Why, ain't that the truth."


End file.
